parody_v3fandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo
Scooby-Doo is a dog from Scooby-Doo. Scooby Doo Played Adult Simba in The Scooby Doo King, The Scooby King, The Dog King (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style), The Dog King (Chorizo49 Style), The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooandFriendsFan360 Version), and The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a Lion Scooby Doo Played Rafiki in The Tom King, The Cartoon Cat King, The Toon Cat King, The Animated Cat King,The Cartoon Human King, The Disney Human King, The Gray Cat King, The Lion King (GumballZoneFilms Style), The Red Dog King, The Cool Cat King, The Wreck-It King, The Big Red Dog King, The Space Dog King, The Cowboy King, and The Puppy Dog King (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version) He is a Mandrill Scooby Doo Played Zazu in The Dog King (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version) He is a Hornbill Scooby Doo Played Pumbaa in The Felidae Cat King He is a Warthog Scooby Doo Played Bear in Scooby in the Big Blue House He is a Bear Scooby Doo Played Mushu in Princess Beauty (Mulan) He is a Dragon Scooby Doo Played Adult Tarzan in Scoobyzan, Scoobyzan (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style), and Scoobyzan (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a Ape Man Scooby Doo Played Major Glory in Alvin's Laboratory He is a Justice Friend Scooby Doo Played Quasimodo in The Scooby Doo of Notre Dame He is a Hunchback Bell Ringer Scooby Doo Played Hamm in Animal Story 2 (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Piggy Bank Scooby Doo Played Dr. Dawson in The Great Courage Detective He is a mouse Scooby Doo Played Hercules in Scoobycules, Scoobycules (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style), and Scoobycules (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) He is a god Scooby Doo Played Adult Bambi in Scoobambi He is a deer Scooby Doo Played Basil in The Great Scooby Doo Detective, and The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) He is a mouse Scooby Doo Played Chanticleer in Rock-A-Scooby He is a rooster Scooby Doo Played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) He is a Pokemon trainer Scooby Doo Played Aladdin in Scoobyladdin-Doo (ScoobyRockz Style), and Scoobyladdin-Doo 2: The Return of Carface He is street rat Scooby Doo Played Fred's Dad in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Scooby Doo Played Quetzal in Dog Tales He is a dragon Scooby Doo Played Chip in Scooby & Shaggy Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger Scooby Doo Played Desk Sergeant in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Scooby Doo Played Human Kuzco in The Scooby Doo's New Groove Scooby Doo Played Brock in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) Scooby Doo Played Pacha in The Courage's New Groove (ScoobyRockz Version) He is a human Scooby Doo Played Spike in The Land Before Time (TheCartoonMan12 Style) He is a spiketail Scooby Doo Played Lumpy in Happy Tree Friends (ScoobyRockz Style) He is a moose Scooby Doo Played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (ScoobyRockz Version) He is a Jedi Scooby Doo Played Balto in Scooby Doo (Balto) He is a wolf-dog Scooby Doo played Santa's Little Helper in The Loser Scooby Doo Played Vinnie in Vinnie Terrio and Ghoul School (Vinnie Doo) He is a gecko Scooby Doo played Demitri in Twitched (Fantasy style) Scooby Doo Played Pluto in Alvin Seville (Mickey Mouse) He is Mickey Mouse's dog Scooby Doo Played Dale in Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger Scooby doo Played Rex In Dinosaur King (1701Movies Style) He is Max's Best Scooby Doo played Guard Worm in SunBob ShimmerPants As Rex in Animal Story (WolfeOmegaGirl) He is a T-Rex. Voice Actors: # Don Messick (1969-1994) - English # Hadley Kay (Johnny Bravo) - English # Scott Innes (1998-2001) - English # Neil Fanning (CGI Films) - English # Frank Welker (2002-present) - English # Naomi Kusumi - Japanese # Orlando Drummond - Portuguese Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:Scooby Doo Characters Category:Be Cool Scooby-Doo! Characters Category:Appeared in Kids For Character Category:Cute Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Mastiffs Category:Johnny Bravo Characters Category:Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School characters